


Skywatch

by oljakusun



Series: Отпечатки [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Relationships: Male Altmer Vestige/Male Altmer Vestige
Series: Отпечатки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849096
Kudos: 2





	Skywatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sempikru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/gifts).



От неловкого движения серебряный с золотистой окантовкой кувшин покатился по земле, расплёскивая остатки «Медовой ржи». Кебриниль потянулся за ним через колени сидящего рядом Велтама и выпустил из непослушных пальцев свою кружку — густой насыщенно-жёлтый напиток остался у того на сапогах.

— Про... проклятье!

— Хорош, — Велтам и сам изрядно напился, но Кебриниля, которому и глотка хватало, чтобы захмелеть, ему было не переплюнуть.

С самого утра они пытались решить, как раздобыть меч королевского стража для связного Скрытого Наследия, не прибегая к насилию, но народные гуляния в Скайвотче в честь того, что когда-то город был отбит у слоадов, затянули их обоих в водоворот праздника, а купленная на ярмарке бутылка вина привела в уединенный уголок сада при поместье. Тихо журчал фонтан, шептал в кронах деревьев ветер, где-то неподалёку переругивались между собой стражники.

Не в состоянии прийти к единому мнению — Велтам предлагал убить стражника и забрать меч с хладного трупа, а Кебриниль выступал за гуманные переговоры или, в крайнем случае, за угрозы — они поругались и в молчании допивали остатки вина, как вдруг Кебриниль, так и замерший у Велтама на коленях, вскинулся и чихнул, а потом поднял вверх указательный палец и с торжествующим видом произнёс:

— Я придумал!

Он вскочил, стряхнул крошки со штанов, провёл ладонью по светлому хохолку на голове и прыгнул в кусты, даже не удосужившись прихватить с собой сумку и посох. Заторможенный от вина Велтам не успел остановить его — Кебриниль уже исчез среди зарослей — и, похлопав себя по щекам, рванулся следом, обламывая и отводя в сторону ветки.

— ...получишь его обратно после того, как... — Кебриниль медленно провёл пальцем по эфесу меча, торчащему из ножен у бедра стража, — после того, как придёшь ко мне. Это будет гарантия исполнения обещания.

От удивления Велтам присел. Он не видел лица жертвы Кебриниля, но судя по порозовевшим кончикам острых ушей в прорезях шлема, страж был смущён и растерян. Он пробормотал что-то в ответ и, отстегнув пряжку портупеи, протянул меч Кебринилю.

Когда они вернулись обратно, Велтам угрюмо подобрал кувшин, перевернул донышком кверху и потряс — на землю упало несколько тягучих капель. Хотелось придушить этого самоуверенного типа, который постоянно пытался играть в благородство, прямо тут — благо, никто не видит.

— Учись, пока я жив! — Кебриниль так и лучился довольством, победоносно глядя на Велтама.

— Кретин, — негромко отозвался тот.

— Тупой неотёсанный идиот.

— Что?

— Думаешь, всё можно решить силой? Нет! — Кебриниль раздосадованно хлопнул по бедру. — Альтмеры мы или кто? Нам не пристало вести себя словно варвары и резать людей направо-налево.

Велтам клацнул зубами и смолчал, потому что спорить с этим недоразумением было себе дороже, вот только Кебриниля уже понесло.

— Аури-Эль даровал мне силу, чтобы исцелять, а мы только и делаем, что забираем жизни, — он принялся загибать пальцы. — Капитан Астанья, советник Норион, магистр-каноник Маланье, в их поступках мало чести, но чем мы лучше их...

Договорить он не успел. Велтам захлопнул ему рот ладонью и навалился, пригибая к скамье. Кебриниль замычал, попытался укусить Велтама за палец, забился в крепкой хватке и, в конце концов, со всей силы наступил тому пяткой на ногу. Велтам взвыл и скинул Кебриниля на землю, тут же усевшись сверху.

Они покатились по траве, мутузя друг друга кулаками. Кебриниль сложил руки, чтобы призвать огненный шар и подпалить Велтаму лицо, но тот схватил его запястья, завел за голову и навис сверху, шумно и часто дыша.

— Ты меня за-тра-хал. И идеализм твой — тоже, — чётко и громко сказал Велтам.

Из-за драки прядь волос выбилась из хвоста на затылке и теперь маячила перед глазами. Кебриниль вдруг подул на неё и тихо попросил:

— Отпусти.

Велтам свёл брови к переносице и ослабил захват. Кебриниль сел, потёр лоб, на котором наливалась приличная шишка, и с немым вопросом посмотрел Велтаму в глаза — тот до сих пор сидел на его животе.

— Я же сказал — отпусти.

Велтам долго глядел на него, раздумывая.

На губах Кебриниля ещё остался привкус мёда. Он таращился на Велтама несколько мгновений, будто бы не решаясь оттолкнуть, но всё же опустил веки и позволил втянуть себя в поцелуй — грубый, порывистый и одновременно сладкий. Впервые в жизни Велтам целовал мужчину и, вопреки ожиданиям, не чувствовал ничего необычного.

Кебриниль бесил его, бесил настолько, что порой желание убить его на месте за очередную дурацкую выходку балансировало на грани здравого смысла. Флирт со стражем, по всей видимости, стал последней каплей. Однако всё закончилось совершенно не так, как Велтам себе представлял.

Они — никто, лишь отпечатки самих себя, тающие в дымке времени воспоминания, бездушные. И у них нет никого, кроме друг друга.

Чужие горячие ладони скользнули под одежду и ласково погладили по спине. Велтам передёрнул лопатками и уложил Кебриниля на землю, придерживая за поясницу. На то, что их мог кто-нибудь здесь заметить, ему было всё равно — пускай увидят. Пускай завидуют.

Кебриниль задышал чаще, когда Велтам пробрался ему под пояс штанов и коснулся кончиками пальцев члена. Он сам задрал на себе рубашку, открывая взгляду затейливый узор почти сливающихся с цветом кожи татуировок на груди и животе. Линии спускались к лобку, свивались спиралями, и Велтам не отказал себе в удовольствии потрогать их. Кебриниль охотно отзывался на прикосновения: он выгнулся и приспустил штаны, чтобы Велтаму было удобнее.

Тот сплюнул на руку и растер слюну по стволу, а потом обхватил полностью и сделал несколько движений на пробу. Кебриниль с шумом втянул в себя воздух и одними губами шепнул: «Ещё». И вздрогнул, потому что Велтам послушно ускорил темп.

— Эй! Ты чего остановился? — Кебриниль недоумённо распахнул глаза, когда Велтам вдруг убрал руку.

— Хватит с тебя, — он приподнялся, а потом выпрямился над Кебринилем во весь рост, понюхал ладонь, которой только что надрачивал ему, и вытер о штаны.

— То есть ты собираешься так меня оставить? Совсем с ума сошел? — Кебриниль раздосадованно взмахнул руками, но Велтам не собирался проявлять снисхождение, несмотря на то, что самому очень хотелось продолжить — собственный пульсирующий от возбуждения член болезненно давал о себе знать.

— Это тебе за неотёсанного идиота, — мстительно хмыкнул он, перешагнул через Кебриниля и, прихватив сумку с вещами и добытый меч, отправился прочь.

Слушая возмущённые вопли за спиной, Велтам впервые с прибытия на Ауридон улыбнулся.


End file.
